wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Na luzie/@comment-27642229-20170119221235/@comment-24401885-20170218164908
"Rohnan nie musiał zawczasu wiedzieć o Krwawych Krukach. Straty Biel-Tanu może mieć zwyczajnie w rzyci." - każdy eldar przejmuje się stratami wśród swojego ludu. "Może Rohnan po Retri nigdy nie dotarł na Ulthwe? Może nigdy tam nie zmierzał" - Tiaaa jasne. Fajna pseudofilozoficzna wstawka, szkoda że jak zwykle chybiona. "Światostatek Ulthwe nie musi nawet wiedzieć o całym zamieszaniu." - Kilka lat wcześniej Uthwe wbijają się z całą armią w te rejony, teraz raptem mieliby nie wiedzieć. Już to widze. "W rzeczy samej, czepiasz się i to strasznie. DoW1 i 2 też miał na pewno dziury fabularne i nikt nie wytykał i nie wytyka." - Eki miał, owszem miał dziury fabularne, chociaż jedynka miała ich zdecydowanie najmniej. Od randomowa kompania marines, dowodzona przez randomowego kapitana, idzie do walki z randomowymi siłami orków. Ta kampania była ciekawa i serio nie miała żadnych rażących dziur fabularnych. Nawet więcej wiele razy ukazywała realia uniwersum, zdradziecki czarownik, buntująca się IG, nieprzewidywalni eldarzy. Późniejsze dodatki WA i DC też były ok. Bo były proste, nie miały zawiłych wątków akcji, od początku znałeś obie strony konfliktu a kanoniczne zakończenie podyktowało ci właśnie DC. Tak samo jak zakończenie DC znamy z 2 części DoW'a. O SS sie nie wypowiadam bo to to fabuły jako takiej nie posiadało. Potem weszło DoW 2 i uwaga już były pierwsze zgrzyty. Prorokini z Uthwe która wywróżyła, że jeśli nie powstrzyma tyrków teraz to spadną na jej światostatek. Że niby nagle tyrki miałyby przelecież pół galaktyki, z ultimy aż na granice oka terroru, zaraz po tym jak zeżrą ten układ, bo innego wyjścia na tak drastyczne metody nie widze. Już samo to było bezsensu. CR miał o dziwo bardzo mało problemów fabularnych. Resztki sił eldarów, które walczą, no cholera wie po co ale walczą. Cała reszta jak dla mnie spoko. No i Retri. I już nawet pomijam wynikającą z lenistwa twórców idiotyczną kampanie eldarów, gdzie zarzynałeś radę proroków, a w konsekwencji doprowadzałeś do zniszczenia tylu kamieni dusz eldarów, że to że sie nie pojawił tam większy demon Slaanesh to cud. Ale sam fakt że Kyras, kronikarz na dodatek potężny, został opętany przez demona KHORNA. Nie no serio nie wiem gdzie lepszej bzdury szukać. Eki to że ty nie widzisz dziur fabularnych, bo sie na Chaosie po prostu nie znasz (Eldarach z tego co widze też nie), to nie znaczy że nikt ich nie widzi. I o tym sie nie rozmiawiało na forum tylko na czatach. "Czytacie książki, oglądacie filmy, gracie w gry które łamią zasady naszego, realnego świata i są fajne." - światy fantazy czy plot armor? "Więc czemu łamanie zasad cholernego, wymyślonego uniwersum budzi w Was takie reakcje?" - no nie wiem, może dlatego że po prostu nikt wcześniej nie łamał ich w tak debilny sposób? Marine skaczący w pancerzu terminator, przy okazji podrzucający młot w powietrzu? Dusza arcyprorokini której kryształ wział się w rękach Biel-Tan ch*j wie skąd? Eki przypominam że takie same emocje budziły w nas wyczyny Ultramarines, Mrocznych Eldarów, Tau. To nie jest tylko wina gry komputerowej, a to że ty unikasz tematu bo nie masz argumentów i udajesz że nie pamiętasz. No cóż. EDIT: Uaaa ale sie nabazgrałem, dawno takiego komenta nie wysmarowałem. I feel power of Corvus inside me!